gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
König des Nordens
thumb|300px|Die Krone des Winters der Könige des Nordens. Der König des Nordens (engl. King in the North) ist ein Titel, der von den Herrschern des Nordens getragen wurde, einem unabhängiges Königreich vor der Eroberung durch Aegon I. Targaryen. Gebräuchlich für die Herrscher des Nordens war auch die Bezeichnung "König des Winters". Sämtliche Könige entstammten dem Haus Stark, das mehrere Jahrtausende den Norden regierte. In der Serie Aufstieg der Könige des Winters thumb|right|250px|Der [[Norden widersetzt sich den Andalen.]] Die Herrschaft der Könige des Nordens aus dem Hause Stark reicht zurück, noch bevor die Andalen vor sechstausend Jahren auf Westeros landeten und die Geschichte des Kontinents niederschrieben. Als die Andalen eindrangen, waren die Königs des Nordens bereits die Herren über Winterfell. Der Legende nach war der erste König des Nordens Brandon Stark, auch bekannt als Brandon der Erbauer, der vor achttausend Jahren gelebt haben soll. Angeblich hatte er die Armeen des Nordens geeint und führte sie in der Schlacht der Dämmerung gegen die Weißen Wanderer an, die zurückgedrängt wurden. Aus diesem Grund ließ er die große Mauer errichten, die den Norden vor ihrer Rückkehr schützen sollte, ebenso soll er den Bau von Winterfell befohlen haben. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Reichen gelang es den Königen des Nordens erfolgreich, die Invasion der Andalen bei der Festung Maidengraben, einer Schlüsselposition in der Eng, aufzuhalten. In der Folge blieb der Norden das einzige unabhängige Königreich der ersten Menschen, mit wenig oder gar keinen Einfluss durch die Andalen. Es führte auch dazu, dass der Glaube der Sieben, welcher von den Andalen praktiziert wurde, nur wenig Anhänger im Norden fand, deren Könige einheitlich die alten Götter des Waldes verehrte. Unterwerfung durch das Haus Targaryen thumb|250px|[[Torrhen Stark beugt sich Aegon I. Targaryen.]] Während der Eroberungskriege sammelte der amtierende König Torrhen Stark seine Armee, um sich den Eindringlingen zu stellen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Aegon der Eroberer bereits die entscheidende Schlacht auf dem Feld des Feuers für sich entschieden und einen Großteil des Südens unterworfen. Im Angesicht von Aegons Übermacht erkannte Torrhen, das der Krieg bereits verloren war. Um seine Armee und sein Volk zu schonen, entschied sich Torrhen dafür, sein Knie vor Aegon zu beugen. Im Gegenzug erlaubte Aegon dem Haus Stark, weiterhin über den Norden zu herrschen, wie bereits seit Tausenden von Jahren, aber nicht als Könige, sondern als Lords und Vasallen des Eisernen Throns. Sie trugen fortan die Titel Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens. Drei Jahrhunderte später kämpfte das Haus Stark an der Seite von Robert Baratheon in einer Rebellion, die zur Absetzung der Targaryen Dynastie führte. Robert bestieg den Thron und blieb einer der engsten Verbündeten der Starks, die ebenfalls treu der Krone dienten. Der neue König des Nordens thumb|right|250px|Robb wird als neuer König ausgerufen. In der Anfangsphase des Krieges der fünf Könige wurde Lord Robb Stark von seinen Vasallen zum neuen König des Nordens ausgerufen, dreihundert Jahre, nachdem Torrhen Stark seine Krone niederlegte. Die Festnahme und Hinrichtung seines Vaters Eddard Stark durch den neuen König Joffrey Baratheon war Robb nicht bereit, kampflos hinzunehmen, und er rebellierte offen gegen den Eisernen Thron. Joffrey glaubte, durch die Ermordung von Eddard ein Exempel zu statuieren, was den Norden in Angst versetzt, aber die Nordmänner waren dadurch entschlossener denn je, sich ihm zu widersetzen, gleichgültig wie mächtig Joffrey auch war. Bei einem Kriegsrat herrschte deshalb Uneinigkeit darüber, welchen Ansprüchen von Roberts Brüdern Stannis oder Renly sie folgen sollten. Großjon Umber wollte sich keinem fremden König aus dem Süden unterwerfen und wies darauf hin, dass die Drachenkönige aus dem Haus Targaryen einst das Königreich des Nordens unterwarfen, jetzt jedoch tot seien. Robert Baratheon war ihr Verbündeter gewesen, doch jetzt war auch er tot und seinen jüngeren Brüder bedeutete der Norden nichts. Danach erklärte Umber, dass er nur einem König dienen würde: dem König des Nordens. Rickard Karstark, Maegen Mormont, Galbart Glauer und Jonos Bracken sowie ein Teil lokaler Flusslords waren die ersten, die Robb die Treue schworen, genauso wie Theon Graufreud. Dem Treueschwur folgend riefen auch die Bannermänner Robb zum "König des Nordens" aus. Bald darauf schickte Robb als neuer Könige eine formelle Unabhängigkeitserklärung in die Hauptstadt zur Königin Regentin Cersei Lennister, um bekanntzugeben, dass der Norden von dieser Zeit bis zum Ende der Zeit ein freies und unabhängiges Königreich sei. thumb|right|250px|Robb Stark, der König des Nordens. Robb wurde nicht nur von Lords des Nordens zum König ausgerufen, sondern auch von einigen der Flusslanden, die er von den Lennisters befreit hatte. Durch Catelyn, einer Tochter von Hoster Tully, dem Lord von Schnellwasser und Herrscher der Flusslande, ist Robb, ein Sohn von ihr, in enger Verwandtschaft mit dem Haus Tully verbunden. Dadurch umfasst das Herrschaftsgebiet von Robb nicht nur den Norden, sondern auch die Flusslande. In der Realität beschränkt sich seine tatsächliche Kontrolle im Krieg der fünf Könige aber auf die Gebiete nördlich des Trident und die Provinzhauptstadt Schnellwasser. Alle südliche Gebiete der Flusslande zwischen dem Roten Arm des Trident und dem See Götterauge sind umkämpftes Kriegsschauplätze, die Starks und Lennisters beanspruchen. In den Büchern König des Nordens und König des Winters sind alte Titel, die über Jahrtausende vom Hause Stark von Winterfell getragen wurden. Sie waren das letzte Königreich der Ersten Menschen und bewahrten ihre Herrschaft über den Norden, selbst als die Invasion der Andalen über die südlichen Königreiche von Westeros hereinbrach. Während der Schattenwolf das Wappen des Hauses Stark ziert, verwendeten die Könige des Nordens persönliche Variationen. Krone Die Krone der Könige des Nordens war ein offener Ring beschlagener Bronze, verziert mit Runen der ersten Menschen. Gesäumt wurde sie durch neun schwarze Eisenspitzen, welche die Form von Langschwertern besaßen. Nach der Unterwerfung von Torrhen Stark ging die ursprüngliche Krone des Winters im Verlauf der Geschichte verloren. Für Robb Stark wurde eine ähnliche Krone angefertigt und er äußerte sich dazu, dass Bronze und Eisen stärker seien, als Gold und Silber. Die alten Könige des Winters, seine Vorfahren, trugen eine Schwert-Krone. Geschichte Das Haus Stark führt seine Abstammung auf Bran dem Erbauer zurück, von dem gesagt wird, er habe im Zeitalter der Helden gelebt und die Mauer am Ende der Langen Nacht erbaut. In Balladen wird behauptet, dass die alten Könige Riesen aus dem Norden führten und die Leibwechsler im War of the Wolves erschlugen. Über tausende von Jahren eroberten die Könige des Winters den Norden und besiegte eine Reihe von konkurrierenden Königen, einschließlich den Hügelkönigen, Roten Königen, Flints, Schiefers, Umbers, Lockes, Glauers, Fischers und Reyters. Sie besiegten den Warg-König und den Marsh King, vertrieben die Schwarzhains und zerschmetterten die Grünwalds, Türmens, Bernsteins und Frosts. Viele ihrer besiegten Feinde wurden gezwungen, ihre Frauen als Preis oder Braut zu übergeben. Der ursprüngliche Titel "König des Winters" wurde von den Starks verwendet, die über das ursprüngliche Königreich herrschten, das sich auf Winterfell und dessen Umland konzentrierte. Jahrhunderte später, als sie weite Teile des Nordens unter ihre Herrschaft gebracht hatten, bezeichneten sich die Starks fortan selbst als "Könige des Nordens", ein Titel, der ihren Anspruch auf die gesamte Region bekräftigte. Die Verschiebung des Titels fand vor rund 6.000 Jahren statt, als es den Starks schließlich gelang die Boltons zu unterwerfen – ebenso wie die ersten Schiffe der eindringenden Andalen an der Ostküste von Westeros landeten. Die nachfolgenden Generationen der Starks einten den gesamten Norden, um den Ansturm der Andalen zu widerstehen. Die Stark-Könige kämpften oft gegen die Eisenmänner von den Eiseninseln und den Wildlingen von jenseits der Mauer. Nach der Schändung der Drei Schwestern, kämpften die Starks mit den Arryns für ein Jahrtausend um die Herrschaft über den Biss im Krieg jenseits des Wassers. Der letzte König des Nordens vor dem Ende des dritten Jahrhunderts war Torrhen Stark, der das Knie vor Aegon dem Eroberer in den Eroberungskriegen beugte, wodurch der Norden ein Bestandteil der Sieben Königslande wurde, die unter der Kontrolle des Eisernen Throns stand. Seit dieser Zeit sind die Lords aus dem Hause Stark traditionelle Träger des Titels Wächter des Nordens, der vom Eisernen Thron verliehen wird. Die Geschichte der Stark-Könige wurde in Maester Kinners "Winter's Kings, or the Legends and Lineages of the Starks of Winterfell" festgehalten. A Game of Thrones Der Titel erlangt erneut Bedeutung im Krieg der Fünf Könige, als sich Robb Stark vom Eisernen Thron los sagt, nach der Ermordung seines Vaters, Lord Eddard Stark. In Ablehnung des Hauses Baratheon von Königsmund, erklären in Schnellwasser die anwesenden Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande Robb Stark zu ihrem König des Nordens. Er wird später ebenfalls bekannt als König vom Trident. A Clash of Kings Als Balon Graufreud einige Teile des Nordens erobert, nennt er sich selbst "König der Inseln und des Nordens", durch das Recht der Eroberung, womit er den Anspruch der Starks bestreitet. A Storm of Swords Kinderlos und im Glauben, dass seine jüngeren Brüder, Bran und Rickon, tot seien, befürchtet König Robb, dass Tyrion Lennister durch seine Ehe mit Sansa Stark Winterfell beanspruchen könnte. Rob beschließt, seinen Bastard-Halbbruder Jon Schnee zu legitimieren und benennt ihn als Erben in seinem Testament. Bevor Jon über Robbs Entscheidung informiert werden kann, wird der König auf den Zwillingen während der Roten Hochzeit ermordet. Einer der Verschwörer, Lord Roose Bolton, wird durch den Eisernen Thron zum Wächter des Nordens ernannt. Liste der Könige des Nordens In der Serie Folgende Könige des Nordens sind aus der Serie Game of Thrones bekannt: * {Brandon Stark}, genannt "Brandon der Erbauer", er gilt als Gründer des Hauses Stark und Erbauer der Mauer und von Winterfell. * {Brandon Stark}, genannt Brandon der Zertrümmerer, der sich mit Joramun einem König-jenseits-der-Mauer verbündete, um den König der Nacht zu besiegen. * {Rodrik Stark}, der gemäß der Legende, die Bäreninsel in einem Ringkampf gewann und sie dem Haus Mormont als Herrschaftsgebiet verlieh. * {Torrhen Stark}, genannt "Der Kniende König", der letzte unabhängigen König und erster Wächter des Nordens. * {Robb Stark}, genannt "Der Junge Wolf", der erste König des Nordens, seit drei Jahrhunderten. Durch das Haus Frey verraten und von Roose Bolton ermordet. In den Büchern Folgende Könige des Nordens sind aus der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer bekannt: Die genaue Abstammung der Könige des Nordens ist nicht bekannt, aber die nachfolgenden Herrscher sollen in grober chronologischer Reihenfolge aufeinander gefolgt sein. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. ** Brandon der Erbauer ** Theon Stark ** Brandon Stark der Schiffsbauer ** Brandon Stark der Verbrenner ** Brandon Stark der Tochterlose ** Jonnel Stark ** Dorren Stark ** Jon Stark ** Rickard Stark ** Rodrik Stark ** Edrick Stark ** Brandon Stark (Eisaugen) ** Benjen Stark der Bittere ** Benjen Stark der Süße ** Eyron Stark ** Edderion Stark ** Walton Stark ** Brandon Stark der Schlechte ** Jorah Stark ** Jonos Stark ** Edwyn Stark ** Harlon Stark ** Torrhen Stark * King in the North im Wiki of Ice and Fire. ** Bran the Builder ** Brandon the Breaker ** Theon the Hungry Wolf ** Brandon the Shipwright ** Brandon the Burner ** Jonnel Stark ** Dorren Stark ** Jon Stark ** Rickard Stark ** Rodrik Stark ** Edrick Snowbeard ** Brandon "Ice Eyes" ** Benjen the Bitter ** Benjen the Sweet ** Eyron Stark ** Edderion the Bridegroom ** Walton the Moonking ** Brandon the Bad ** Jorah Stark ** Jonos Stark ** Edwyn the Spring King ** Harlon Stark ** Brandon IX Stark ** Torrhen the King Who Knelt ** Robb the Young Wolf en:King in the North ru:Король Севера Kategorie:Titel Kategorie:Könige